The Rouge I know?
by lionking17
Summary: HEHEHE, Yes, another story, idkkkk im bored and losing it. I start to get random Ideas. :P ummm,. read i guess. xD reviews would be nice. c: all charries are copyrighted to me! Lionking17


**Chapter 1**

**MUAHAHAH! xD **

**"That's it, Its over" Gizette looked over to Castro, who was full of wounds and about to pass out any minute.**

**__________________Starts out as the ending _____________ **

**Characters all © To ME! so yeaaa. :3**

**Character**

**Queen Gizette**

**Queen Faye**

**Catsro**

**Arsalan**

**Sybris  
**

**Aida**

**Aurora**

**Blaze**

**Persia  
**

**All of my Characters © are my friends +Teacher. So what! I dont care what you think! :) Anyway, Enjoy.**

**All Listed in the Order of importance, In which they come in.  
**

**He was A rouge. He traveled alot. He never found a place he could call "Home". He was hungry and tired, he walked miles and miles, and then he passed out.**

**He woke up finding someone by his side. she had golden brown hair, red eyes, And was a winged white lioness. They were very then she spoke. **

**"Hey are you okay?" She said in a sweet caring tone. He looked at her, he didn't know whether to speak or to stay shut. But he finally after a long moment of silence spoke out. "Yea" was all he said. He put his head between his paws. His mane covered them a bit. "Aren't you wondering where you are? Who we are, If we are good or mean?" He stared at her. **

**"I can take a lucky guess that, I'm in a good place, your nice, and must I think." He sighed, she laughed. "Your a very good guesser." **

**"Ok then, what's your name?" She asked, He lifted his head and looked at her, "My name, My name is, Catsro, and yours?" She stared, "Gizette, Nice name by the way." Castro looked away from her, "pssht Ok," Castro had a black mane, and black fur color. He also had green blazes on his mane tips, and legs, and had red eyes. He was pure lion. "Would you like something to eat" she asked. "nah, I'm good. Kinda." He paused, "Where did you find me?" She laughed, "I knew it, you would ask sooner or later." She sat down facing him. **

**"One of my soldiers, Arsalan, found you passed out in the kingdoms territory. Arsalan with 3 other of his kind carried you back, the lioness took care of you, and here you are alive, and well taken care of." she smiled. Castro yawned, "well id like to meet this Arsalan, and id like to meet the king." **

**She interrupted him, "You mean queen." He stared, "No id like to meet the king." She sighed, "Who am I?" he replied. "You are Gizette." Gizette looked at him, "That is all I am to you, Nothing more correct?" Castro sighed. "Yes"**

**"Ok whatever you say." she stared smiling. "Would you like to meet Arsalan now?" he stood up on his fours. "Yes." Castro watched her carefully. He did not fully trust her. She got up and walked out of the room. **

**As he waited, he looked around the room. It was full of golden walls, and pictures of battles. He got up and walked closely by one of them that caught his eye. He stared at it. He saw Gizette in the picture, along side others. Battling, another kingdom it looked like. Many were on the floor dead. Others were fleeing. He heard her coming. Castro jumped back onto where he was seated before and made believe he was grooming his paws. **

**She looked at him, "Ok Castro, here's Arsalan." as he stared into the door way. Arsalan stood there staring at him, as if he were going to kill him. He had beige paws, Brown blazes on his arms and hair tips. He had a red mane, Brown and red stripes on his face, red eyes, and a wolves tail. He was also rare, he was a liolf. A lion/wolf. **

**Arsalan looked at him and said "Hello." he had a deep voice that scared Castro. Castro turned to Gizette who was dying of laughter. then turned back to Arsalan who was bigger than what he had expected his size to be. Arsalan was huge and buff. Castro backed away a little. Arsalan looked at Gizette who was laughing. Gizette asked. "Castro, are you afraid or Arsalan?!" Castro started with a "no" answer until Arsalan looked at him raising an eyebrow. then he didn't speak. **

**assailant looked at Gizette, "Ok my queen, Ill be out training the others," He bowed then left. Castro looked at her, She chuckled. "Fire away," **

**she new what he wanted to do, and what he wanted were answers. she sat down next to him and he began. "Why is he so huge, and buff, Why did he look at me like he was going to kill me, why did he call you Queen, and what's that picture about." he started to calm down. She looked at him, **

**"Arsalan is huge and buff because he is, ever since he joined our kingdom he was always outside training. others here tried to challenge him but they lost. So, Arsalan is the strongest out of all of us here, except me, I'm stronger than he is. and, he really doesn't like new ones, But trust me you two will be good friends. Arsalan just isn't the type to meet someone and yippee there friends. If you actually believe that your wrong. So Sorry. and he called me Queen because, I am the queen, Didn't I tell you before there was no king. and the picture," She paused, "that picture isn't to be spoken about." she got up and started to the door. "Lets go, If you want a tour of the kingdom." He followed her out. **

**Gizette looked sad the entire time. But she tried to fake it and laughed now and then. Castro looked at her. "You mind if we go outside. I want to see Arsalan train, or whatever he does." Her smile grew, "Sure!" she started to run down the halls, he tried keeping up to her but she was to fast. She started to slow down by the main entrance, There were no doors. From the looks of it she hated them. There was just bright sun light, and acres of land, that probably was hers. It was beautiful outside. all the trees had some kind of thing on them. There were grassy hills. Flowers, everything you can imagine. **

**"are we there yet?" She stared, "No silly, This is just the front of the kingdom, arsalan trains in the back." Queen Gizette smiled. They left the main entrance, and took maybe a half hour to reach the back. Queen Gizette looked at him, "we are here, Just stay on the side so you dont get hit." castro looked, "hit from what?" Queen Gizette laughed, "Watch and see." She walked him to the side, and sat down next to him. **

**Arsalan was there, and more than 50 other lions, lioness, were there for training. she told castro "This is the best part, when he roars, They all have to go at least 10 at a time, and try to attack him, the one who has him pinned to the ground, goes up to the next round, But they never reach it, so sad, Arsalan always flings them across the field. and they have to keep coming back until they give up or until arsalan announces that times up." castro looked. "Whats round 2?" "me" she replied happily. "Now shush and watch" he did what he was told.**

**Like she explained to him, Arsalan stood in the middle, and he roared. they started to come at him. Each from a diffrent direction trying to pin him. One had tried to get him from the back, but he banged him into the ground. Another tried from the front, But with his paw he threw him across the field. **

**EEP. Sorry i could not fix this. My browsers hated Fan fiction the past few days. :P So yeaaa. Im working on the rest of this. For some reason not the entire thing came up. **

**Reviews would be nice. :)  
**


End file.
